pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Masterhands-paper/DCR is better than SCR... WAIT WHAT?
bangs head on wall continously* *screams in pain* *logs in to PIA* I don't know if you've seen this already and I kinda don't care what your answer will be, but can we all agree how uterly disappointing this is? I guess its true, that they can't get over the old formula in the arcade game, and now I'm frowning in an unrealistic manner. I cannot even believe this, Yui's coord, a Dream Cyalume Coord, a higher in rank compared to a Super Cyalume Rare???? An outfit type based on a new PP system currently undergoing testing is BETTER than a coord that is required to become a Kami Idol, the highest rank in PriPara thats also universal to most branches???? Excuse me??? I know what you guys are thinking, this is a new type of coord and this is the first of it's kind of of course its the most rare, and to that I say yes I know and I understand that, but to me, I do not like how it lowers down the worth of a coord that most arcade members and even the anime character's deserved to have. And let me remind you, being given after winning isn't the same as recieving it through proving your worth. Personally it looks like its a matter of working hard for it vs. having an existing potential. Right now my thoughts are scrambled and I can't put my words properly but I hope you get the point. This is though, assuming she gets this coord in the same way as the previous Idol Grand Prix. Another thing I'm pissed off about is my sister showing me a video of the Time Garden blah blah blah thing, which btw ends with the idols using the same Making Drama as the one acquired by being a Kami Idol (as of this time atleast). Yeah I know, there's nothing I should even make a fuss about because it was only for practice but it both over-emphasizes the overuse of this tactic and that they want Yui to progress as an idol too fast. But yeah, I'm just cying over spilled milk now anyway Also there's this thing about Nino = Dressing Pafe and Freckles = Gaarumaggedon? Yeah okay that's fine. To end this short rant I made a funny joke: the joke is Laala wearing her regular PriPara outfit is better than Idol Time Laala. I know it's dumb but I'm salty so sue me. (and it has 1000 retweets to boot!) It's just an edit though so don't go looking for it. Just to note, It's okay to like Idol Time. I don't want you guys to side with me even if you generally like these new mechanics and style that they are going for, its totally okay. This is just me crying over the things we don't have anymore, but you are all free to like it anyway, I just want to think that you guys would hate it just because I yell at everyone to do so. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts